


I'm in love with you, you idiot

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: ep 3x02 made us look like clowns so here's some prompts to forget it [7]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, because i needed to describe his eyes and have no idea what colour they are, i feel like these are gradually getting worse, i spent ages googling pictures of lucas, im sorry, it doesn't flow well this one idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Prompt: "i'm in love with you idiot"





	I'm in love with you, you idiot

Gilbert often walked Anne home in the evenings after she’d come over to see Mary, Bash, and Delphine. Over the summer she had spent many hours there, wanting to help Mary out in anyway possible, not to mention she got to see the cutest baby in the world. But as the weeks went on, their walks gradually grew longer, taking different paths home, talking about starting Queens in a few weeks. 

This time they had walked along the river, Anne stopping on the bridge to look down into the water below. She studied their reflections in the water below, and while she was looking down, she caught him watching her instead of the river.

Gilbert thought she wasn’t looking, and took the opportunity to study her: the way a stray hair fell from her braid, how her freckles were even more prominent from the summer sun, the concentration on her face which told him she was deep in thought leaving a faint crease in her forehead. Over the years they had both changed: Gilbert becoming taller, his features growing more angled and sharp, yet still somehow maintaining the boyish grin and curls. Anne had grown too, her hair changing from a striking orange to an auburn, making her seem even more intune with nature somehow. 

They’d come a long way, from barely speaking to considering each other kindred spirits, friends. But something always felt different with Gilbert than her other friends. She would hug Cole and hold his hand when dancing, they’d walk arm in arm, but when she thought of doing any of that with Gilbert, her heart started racing and her stomach felt sick. It shouldn’t make her feel different, but it did. Any time he smiled, she revelled in the fact that she was the one he was smiling at. The world seemed a little brighter around him, and now they were going to Queens, it meant they’d be drifting apart. It was only a matter of time.

She looked up from the water, and Gilbert made no attempt to pretend as if he wasn’t staring at her. But she didn’t mind, instead she smiled back.

“Soon we won’t be able to go on these walks.” she sighed, “We’ll be too busy at college.”

He leaned against the barrier, “Then we’ll find something else to do. I should imagine study sessions will still be on the table.”

She shook her head dismissively, “You’ll be off making new friends, you won’t want to spend time with me.”

He stood up straight, his face almost hurt. “Why would you think that? I’ll always want to spend time with you.”

“What if some beautiful girl comes along, and you realise she’s far more interesting.”

He shook his head, “Try as I might, I’ve learned that there isn’t anyone quite like you. There’s no one else who will argue with me, or tell me crazy stories like you do. You’re one of my best friends Anne.”

“Right... friends.” she nodded, but something felt odd about that word. It just didn’t seem to match how she felt. There was no denying that whatever she had with Gilbert was special, some connection she didn’t have with anyone else.

He almost sensed her discomfort with that word, “Anne…can I be honest? In case..in case I don’t get to say it.”

“Yes?”

“In Charlottetown, there was this girl,”

“Oh,” her heart sank, it felt like he had ripped it out.

“She was lovely but...it didn’t work out. It was my fault really, she...she knew my heart wasn’t hers. It belonged to someone else…” his eyes were scanning hers trying to understand her reaction. “I didn’t want secrets between us because...because it’s you who truly has my heart. And maybe I’ve ruined all this but I couldn’t go to college without telling you. Not when we’re at the age now where…” he trailed off, noticing how she was looking at him.

Anne hesitantly stepped forward, looking into his eyes. She was searching for something, and unlike the last time she’d tried this, she had found it. The romance. But it didn’t look like she’d thought, it was simply Gilbert. He had always looked at her the same way, but for the first time she was seeing what everyone else had seen. Suddenly she realised what she’d been doing, and while last time she’d stepped away, this time she found it almost impossible. Being this close to Gilbert was exciting. His eyes were brown, but as she got closer, she saw the different flecks of colour. As they caught the light, they seemed lighter, brighter. Something she hadn’t noticed before. Or the few freckles that dotted his nose that were only visible if one were to get this close. 

The distance between them was practically non-existent, and Gilbert raised a confused eyebrow. But Anne wouldn’t be able to stop herself now. While he was confused he was still looking at her with that softness, only making Anne more certain about her next move. Her hands went to his shoulders, resting atop his suspenders and pulling him towards her, pressing her lips against his. 

He was surprised at first, but it didn’t take long before he responded, his hands dropping to her waist. She was the one to pull away first, and his expression made her knees weak. He looked like he’d just been handed the world and didn’t know what to do with it.

“What, what was that for?” he opened his eyes, his cheeks growing slightly pink.

She laughed, brushing her thumb across his cheek. “I’m in love with you, you idiot.”

“Oh...” was all he managed to say before she leaned in again, this time with more certainty. His arms tightened around her so that he could pick her up, twirling her around like some kind of romantic novel.

As they Neither knew what the future would bring, but one thing was certain: they would face it together, as equals. 


End file.
